Lift Birth
by Miinalee
Summary: Sungmin yang terpaksa melahirkan di dalam lift, Siwon terjebak bersamanya, dan Kyuhyun tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa / 2SHOOT Complete/ KyuMin / MPREG AND EXPLICIT BIRTH SCENE / GA SUKA GAUSAH BACA
1. Chapter 1

Sungmin mendengus. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat sedang mengandung, pemuda bertubuh kecil itu pasti sudah melangkah kasar sambil menghentak-hentak, merutuk pada semua orang dan benda yang berpapasan dengannya. Baru tadi malam, ia dan suaminya berdamai setelah dua hari Sungmin merajuk habis-habisan. Sungmin sudah memaafkan Kyuhyun, sungguh! Tapi itu tadi malam, pengampunannya ikut sirna saat Kyuhyun menghilang dari kamar mereka hari ini –sejak pagi buta tadi.

"Apa susahnya sih ambil cuti seminggu saja?" Sungmin mendengus, tanpa sadar bibirnya mengerucut maju. Rasanya ingin menangis saking kesalnya. Ia sudah nyaris 'overdue', bahkan dokter sudah mengingatkan kalau waktu kelahiran putri mereka mungkin di minggu-minggu ini. Dan hebatnya, Kyuhyun masih ngotot berangkat kerja setiap hari dengan alasan banyak pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan dan ia berjanji akan pulang cepat demi Sungmin.

"Demi aku, katanya! Dasar pembohong!" Sekali lagi, Sungmin mengeluh, tanpa sadar ia menghentakkan kakinya sekali, dan segera disesalinya karena perbuatan cerobohnya itu membuat perutnya langsung berdenyut nyeri.

"Uuuh~" Sungmin menopang tubuhnya dengan berpegang ke dinding lorong apartemen, tangan kanannya refleks mengusap-usap perut, membuat hoodie besar yang dikenakannya ikut meliuk menunjukkan ukuran asli perut Sungmin yang awalnya sedikit tersamarkan. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sambil meringis pelan. Dua hari terakhir ini sakit yang menderanya terasa tidak biasa, tapi Sungmin terus-terusan mengabaikannya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, tuan?" seseorang bertanya dari belakang. Sungmin berbalik, masih sambil meringis dan memegangi bawah perutnya saat ia berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi menjulang dan… berwajah tampan.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebentar, saat sakit diperutnya berangsur-angsur menghilang, ia menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban. Jujur, Sungmin menyukai pria tampan bertubuh besar, tapi ia sedang tidak mood sekarang. Sungmin kembali berdiri tanpa bertopang pada apapun, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lift di ujung koridor –sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pemuda tadi.

Tanpa menengok, Sungmin tahu kalau pemuda tadi ikut melangkah dibelakangnya. Sama seperti dirinya, pemuda tadi pasti bermaksud menuju lift. Karena itu Sungmin tidak mungkin memarahinya meskipun moodnya benar-benar jelek dan ingin sekali ia berteriak-teriak di wajah pemuda tadi untuk tidak mengikuti langkahnya. Sungmin menahan emosinya, pada awalnya… Sampai ia menyadari kalau pemuda tadi terus-terusan memandang ke arahnya.

"Lihat apa? Tidak pernah melihat orang hamil, hah?!" bentak Sungmin ketus, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keramahan, berbeda sekali dari Sungmin yang biasanya.

Pemuda tampan tadi hanya menggeleng, lalu tersenyum manis. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia adalah pemuda penyabar. "Bukan. Melihat anda, aku jadi ingat 'hyung'ku. Kemarin ia baru saja melahirkan, bayinya cantik sekali," jawab pemuda itu sembari menekan tombol panah bawah dan pintu lift tertutup. Sungmin terdiam, sambil merengut kesal ia mengusap-usap perutnya, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari pemuda di sisinya.

Sekali lagi, pemuda tampan tadi melirik ke arah Sungmin, lalu tersenyum. Antara kagum dan terpesona. Tentu di masa ini, pemuda-pemuda mengandung bukan lagi penampakan aneh. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Siwon, pemuda-pemuda yang bersedia mengandung sama mulianya seperti seorang ibu –wanita. Makin mulia lagi saat pemuda itu secantik sosok yang ada di sisinya ini.

Sayang sekali ia sudah menikah… Siwon tersenyum masam. Lengan panjang hoodie yang dikenakan pemuda mungil ini sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi tidak bersahabat pemuda mungil ini… Siwon makin merasa canggung untuk memulai obrolan. Dan berakhirlah mereka dalam kesunyian lift, yang terdengar hanya suara samar mesin lift tiap kali satu lantai terlewati. Sunyi sekali… Sampai tiba-tiba…

DREK!

Dua orang di dalam lift itu spontan berpegang ke belakang lift saat lift berhenti tiba-tiba. Siwon melotot kaget, sama seperti Sungmin. Mereka sama-sama melirik tombol lampu yang masih menunjukkan angka 9.

Sungmin dengan gugup menekan semua tombol di sisi pintu lift. Namun tidak terjadi apapun. Jangankan bergerak, pintu lift ini pun menolak untuk terbuka. "Kenapa ini? Liftnya kenapa?"

"Tenang— sebentar," Siwon meremas bahu pemuda itu –bermaksud menenangkannya. Ia bergegas menekan tombol 'emergency', berusaha tersambung dengan petugas lift.

Sekali… Dua kali… Tidak ada jawaban.

Siwon memandang tombol-tombol di hadapannya tegang. Lalu ia berbalik melirik Sungmin yang sekarang bersandar lemas ke dinding lift. Memang Siwon sudah biasa bertemu dengan pemuda hamil, namun terjebak di dalam lift bersama seorang pemuda yang tampak 'overdue'… Demi Tuhan baru kali ini!

"Sepertinya kita harus menunggu sampai petugas lift menjawab…" Siwon berbisik, bermaksud menenangkan suasana meski ia sendiri merasa tegang luar biasa.

"Nggghhh!"

Suara rintihan barusan mengejutkan Siwon. Pemuda lajang bertubuh jangkung itu menelan ludah gugup. Ia tidak berani berbalik, awalnya, tapi saat suara rintihan sakit itu makin mengeras, hati malaikat Siwon tergugah –tidak mungkin ia sanggup mengabaikannya.

Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang prediksi terburuknya jadi kenyataan…

Siwon memalingkan kepalanya gugup.

Dipojok lift, duduk dilantai sambil bersandar kebelakang –sang pemuda mungil yang tadi sempat menarik perhatian Siwon. Raut ketus yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi ringisan penuh derita. Pemuda itu mencengkeram perutnya. Kedua kakinya bergetar. Ia tertunduk, meringis, lalu mendesis. Sungguh pemandangan yang benar-benar menggungah simpati seorang anak Tuhan macam Siwon.

Sungmin bernapas tersendat-sendat. Sambil mencengkeram bawah perutnya, Sungmin merutuk dan mencaci seseorang diantara nafas beratnya.

"K-kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon bertanya gugup. Ia mengulurkan tangan bermaksud menawarkan bantuan, namun tanpa diduga-duga, pemuda mungil itu menampik uluran tangannya sambil merutuk.

"APA AKU KELIHATAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA, BODOH?!" umpatnya sembari terengah-engah.

"E-eh, t-tidak sih—" sahut Siwon pelan, setengah berbisik. Ia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. Pemuda ini bahkan tidak membiarkan Siwon menyentuhnya, bagaimana Siwon bisa menolong?

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Diantara dadanya yang naik-turun lelah, Sungmin masih sempat berkomentar dalam hati, mengritik betapa penampilan luar pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak serasi dengan sikap lembeknya. Sungmin mendengus, ia membuka mulut –bermaksud mencibir namun bukan komentar pedas yang keluar, justru desisan pedih yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Arrrhhh!" Sungmin nyaris menjerit, mulas dan perih di perutnya menjalar makin kuat. Urat-urat di sekitar pinggang dan selangkangannya mengencang, membuat Sungmin harus membungkuk sambil mencengkeram perutnya erat. Sungmin bernafas makin terengah-engah.

Siwon menunduk, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan suara gemercik air saat ia mengangkat dan menapakkan sepatunya ke lantai lift. Sebanyak ini… tidak mungkin air seni kan? Jangan bilang genangan air ini…

KETUBAN!

Dua pemuda di dalam lift itu sama-sama melotot shock, mereka memandang air keruh yang menggenang di lantai dengan wajah horror.

Sungmin nyaris menangis saat ia menyadari basah dan hangat itu berasal dari dirinya, terus merembes dari balik jeans longgar yang dikenakannya dan mengalir lalu menggenang di lantai lift tempat ia terduduk.

"Oh, Tuhan. Jangan sekarang…" desis Sungmin, terisak tanpa airmata. Padahal dokter mengatakan kalau ia harus melahirkan melalui caecar. Karena jalur keluar miliknya terlalu rapuh, dokter sudah menyarankan jalan terbaik adalah caecar. Melalui operasi dimana Sungmin tidak akan merasakan sakit sama sekali. Sungmin tentu bahagia sekali mengingat saran ini, tapi di dalam situasi seperti ini… Terjebak di dalam lift bersama pemuda bertubuh kekar yang tidak bisa diandalkan sama sekali…

Sungmin tidak bisa berharap banyak. Petugas lift yang makan gaji buta, dan HEI! INI KAN APARTEMEN MEWAH! KENAPA BISA TERJADI HAL SEPERTI INI SIH?! T_T Sungmin benar-benar pasrah sekarang…

TAPI! Kalaupun harus melahirkan secara normal, Sungmin tidak rela melalui situasi ini sendirian. DEMI TUHAN IA TIDAK RELA! Setidaknya Kyuhyun harus ikut tersiksa saat ia terpaksa melahirkan secara normal!

Buru-buru Sungmin menarik keluar ponselnya, untung benda kecil itu tidak ikut basah meski Sungmin meletakannya di saku jeans. Setelah bersusah payah mendial nomor yang benar, beberapa saat terdengar suara seseorang menjawab di sebrang telpon.

"Chagiya? Mianhae tadi aku pergi sebentar. Aku harus lewat tangga nih, tunggu di kamar sebentar lagi aku sampai. Oh, ya… Jangan menyusul dan jangan naik lift dulu ya!"

Sungmin tidak mendengarkan ucapan suaminya barusan. Ia menarik napas kuat-kuat, dengan emosi membara dan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, Sungmin menjerit dengan suara melengking –mengejutkan Siwon sekaligus orang di sebrang sana.

"PABOYA CHO KYUHYUN! AKU TERJEBAK DI DALAM LIFT DAN SEMUA INI SALAHMU!"

Wow, Sungmin sendiri heran dari mana datangnya tenaga barusan. Yang pasti ia senang bisa meluapkan emosinya sekarang.

"KELUARKAN AKU SEKARANG ATAU KUBUNUH KAU, CHO KYUHYUUUUUN!"

"Ch-chagiy—"

DUAKH!

Sungmin membanting ponselnya tanpa pikir panjang. Benda malang itu menghantam pintu lift dan jatuh remuk di lantai. Baru setelah benda itu remuk… Sungmin sadar kalau ponsel itu satu-satunya cara ia tetap bisa berkomunikasi dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi _masabodo_, Sungmin benar-benar emosi sekarang. Menahan sakit sambil mendengar suara menyebalkan Kyuhyun sudah cukup baginya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat merutuk lagi karena sakit diperutnya kembali menghantamnya tiba-tiba, tidak memberi kesempatan padanya untuk mencaci lebih jauh.

Siwon memandang ponsel yang remuk di dekat kakinya dengan perasaan berdesir. Orang-orang mengandung itu mulia, ia tahu karena itu ada di dalam kitab suci. Tapi di alkitab tidak dijelaskan tentang ini… Siwon tidak tahu kalau orang hamil semengerikan ini.

Siwon makin bingung sekarang. Ini situasi yang benar-benar tidak terduga. Terjebak di dalam lift, bersama seorang pemuda mood swing yang akan melahirkan, ditambah lagi… Tidak ada pertolongan lain! Setidaknya itu pemikiran awal Siwon, sampai terdengar suara petugas dari radio lift… dan Siwon tahu kalau pertolongan Tuhan itu selalu ada di saat hambaNya membutuhkan.

"Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya, tuan. Lift macet selama beberapa saat, kami sedang berusaha memperbaikinya segera. Dan karena kalian terjebak di antara lantai delapan dan sembilan, mohon maaf karena mungkin akan memakan waktu lebih lama untuk mengeluarkan kalian. Dari kamera kami melihat seseorang duduk di pojok lift… Apa dia pingsan? Atau kesulitan bernapas?"

Siwon mengerjap, ia mengatur nafasnya, sebisa mungkin tampak tenang sebelum menyahut, "Disini ada yang mengalami kontraksi, air ketubannya pecah. Tolong kirimkan bantuan segera. Sekarang!"

"E-eh? Apa yang terjadi disana, tuan?"

Sungmin melenguh murka. Habis sudah kesabarannya. "ADA ORANG YANG MAU MELAHIRKAN DISINI, CEPAT KIRIM BANTUAN BODOOOOH!"

Nguuuung—

Siwon tertegun dan suara petugas di sebrang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"CEPAT KIRIM BANTUAN ATAU KUBUNUH KALIAAAAAAN!"

"K-kami mengerti. kami kesana sekarang, tunggu sebentar." –TUT

Usai menjerit, Sungmin kembali meringis dan mengeluh, merutuki nasibnya. Kali ini Sungmin sudah tidak sanggup bersandar ke dinding lift. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan, lalu berbaring miring di lantai lift yang dingin, masih sambil meringis dan mencengkeram perut.

Siwon melengos, ia memandang Sungmin dengan wajah pasrah. Barusan ia mendengar kalimat 'Kubunuh kalian'… Apa ia termasuk ke dalamnya? O_O  
Oh Tuhan, dosa apa dia sampai harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini?

* * *

o

O

o

O

o

TBC

o

O

o

O

o

* * *

Hello guys, ini Lee Sunmiina. Yang punya akun ini saya, Lee Sunmiina. Sekarang nama saya udah ganti jadi Miinalee. Kitty-Kitty, Baby! dan Sedlupus itu saya yang buat. Kemungkinan buat 2 ff itu bakal tetap saya publish disini. Lagi diketik juga sih, hehe. Tungguin please yak! :D

Ini cuma twoshot dari berkas lama. Kalau mau baca lanjutannya wajib komen. Dan apakah dari kalian ada yang masih ingat The Concubine? Itu udah lanjut banyak banget loh, cek alamat blog saya di profil ya. Buat yang belum tahu juga, blog saya ga ilang. Saya cuma ceroboh ngotak-atik pengaturan blog dan akhirnya URLnya terpaksa berubah T_T

Ini alamat blog saya ya - kyuminiction . wordpress . com


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin melenguh murka. Habis sudah kesabarannya. "ADA ORANG YANG MAU MELAHIRKAN DISINI, CEPAT KIRIM BANTUAN BODOOOOH!"

_Nguuuung—_

Siwon tertegun dan suara petugas di sebrang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"CEPAT KIRIM BANTUAN ATAU KUBUNUH KALIAAAAAAN!"

"K-kami mengerti. kami kesana sekarang, tunggu sebentar." _–TUT_

Usai menjerit, Sungmin kembali meringis dan mengeluh, merutuki nasibnya. Kali ini Sungmin sudah tidak sanggup bersandar ke dinding lift. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan, lalu berbaring miring di lantai lift yang dingin, masih sambil meringis dan mencengkeram perut.

Siwon melengos, ia memandang Sungmin dengan wajah pasrah. Barusan ia mendengar kalimat _'Kubunuh kalian'_… Apa ia termasuk ke dalamnya? O_O  
Oh Tuhan, dosa apa dia sampai harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini?

* * *

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

LIFT BIRTH PART 2

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

* * *

"Ouuuh—" Sungmin meremas perutnya. Otot-otot di bawah perut dan sekitar selangkangannya kian mengencang, mengendur sesaat, lalu mengencang lagi. Nyeri itu terus terasa dan tiba-tiba menghilang –sejenak, lalu kembali muncul seolah mempermainkan Sungmin yang bahkan kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Sungmin bisa merasakannya. 5 menit, jarak kontraksinya semakin pendek dan ia yakin sekali kalau petugas bodoh itu tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dari lift sialan ini dalam 20 menit... Sungmin terpaksa harus mengedandisini.

"Hiks..." Dua airmatanya terjatuh, dan Sungmin menghapusnya dengan kasar. Sungguh, mana pernah ia menyangka akan terjebak di dalam lift sekaligus mengalami kontraksi seperti ini. Semua ini salah Kyuhyun! Kalau saja si Bodoh itu tidak ngotot dan menuruti perintah Sungmin... Ia tidak akan mengalami kesialan ini! Kyuhyun bodoh! Kyuhyun bodoh!

_Dug._

"Akh—" Sungmin meringis, lalu meringkuk menahan perutnya. Baru saja bayinya menendang dengan sangat keras, tepat mengenai tulang rusuknya. Sakit sekali rasanya sampai-sampai Sungmin bernafsu untuk menjambak rambut Kyuhyun hingga botak. Saking bernafsunya, Sungmin sampai bernafas tersengal-sengal dan terus merutuk dalam hati.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, merasakan bayinya yang terus berputar seolah mencari jalan keluar dan sesekali menendang kasar, Sungmin menyadari sesuatu...

Sungmin menunduk memandangi perut buncitnya. Lalu menyeringai sinis, "Ohh... Kau marah padaku karena sudah memaki _Appa_mu, hah?" tantang Sungmin ditengah ringisan. Dan bayi di dalam perutnya seolah balik menantang, dengan menendang makin kuat dan bertubi-tubi.

_Dug!_

_Dug!_

Sungmin mencengkeram perutnya, lalu meringis-ringis kesakitan. Ia sudah mengangkat tangan dan berpura-pura akan memukul perutnya sendiri, namun tentu saja Sungmin tidak sungguh-sungguh melakukannya karena ia sendiri yang akan merasakan sakitnya. "Yah! Kenapa kau ini bandel sekali, hiks!" bentak Sungmin lagi. Matanya sudah sayup-sayup terasa, Sungmin nyaris jatuh tidak sadarkan diri kalau saja bayinya tidak kembali memberontak. Menendang-nendang makin menantang.

_Dug! Dug! Dug!_

"Aaah! _Appo_! Hentikan, _baby_. _Appo! Appo!_" tangis Sungmin pecah. Tak sanggup menahan sakitnya kontraksi ditambah dengan tendangan bertubi-tubi yang tepat mengenai rusuknya, pemuda belia itu tersungkur di lantai lift. Basahnya ketuban yang menggenangi lantai, merembesi seluruh pakaian, dan kini ikut mengotori kulit wajahnya, sudah benar-benar tidak ia pedulikan. "Hentikan, _baby_. Hentikan..." bisiknya lirih, memohon ditengah isak dan sedu sedan.

Sedangkan satu lagi eksistensi yang bernafas di dalam kotak besi itu, masih tercengang. Siwon berdiri tepat di depan pintu lift yang terkunci. Bingung barus berbuat apa saat ia menyaksikan interaksi seorang ibu dengan bayinya –yang belum lahir pun sudah tampak durhaka.

Mendengar tangis kesakitan Sungmin, Siwon ikut meringis. Suara pemuda cantik ini makin lama terdengar makin memilukan dan Siwon semakin tidak tahan. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Apa sesakit itu? Sepertinya benar pepatah yang mengatakan 'Hidup mati seorang ibu adalah saat ia mempertaruhkan nyawa demi melahirkan bayinya.' Kalimat yang sungguh suci dan indah, dalam waktu bersamaan memilukan dan menyesakkan dada. Ahh, rasanya ia ingin mengupdatenya ke dalam _twitter._ Pasti banyak orang yang akan me-_retweet_...

Aaah! Paboya, Choi Siwon!

Sontak Siwon menggeleng-geleng sembari menampar-nampar kepalanya. Berusaha mengembalikan kewarasannya yang tadi nyaris melayang kemana-mana. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran untuk meng_update_ _twitter_ saat di hadapannya –seseorang sungguh-sungguh tengah bertarung nyawa?

"Su-Sungmin-_sshi_? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Siwon berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin, menunggu jawaban. Namun pemuda itu tidak menjawab, Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan bernafas tersengal-sengal. Cicit tangisnya terdengar, semakin lama semakin samar dan hal itu semakin menakuti Siwon.

"S-Sungmin-sshi?" Siwon menoel pipi Sungmin, dan dibalas dengan lenguhan panjang. Siwon nyaris menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi setengah mati. Wajah cantik itu kian pias dan bibirnya mulai membiru, dan itu benar-benar menguji nyali seorang Choi Siwon.

_Sial, pasti pemuda ini kedinginan_... Siwon melirik lantai di bawah sepatunya, kecipak air terdengar. Ketuban yang menggenang itu tak lagi hangat. Pemuda ini pasti kedinginan karena kuyup oleh air ketubannya sendiri.

Siwon baru saja akan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke posisi duduk, saat sebuah suara dari radio menginterupsi.

"_Siwon-sshi, Sungmin-ah? Kalian bisa mendengar kami?"_

"Y-ya!" sahut Siwon buru-buru. Kontan pria itu berdiri, memandang tepat di depan kamera sembari menghela nafas lega. Namun tidak secepat itu. Ckck, cerita akan tamat begitu saja jika lift terbuka saat itu juga.

"_Kami khawatir lift tidak bisa terbuka untuk beberapa saat. Karena itu kami butuh bantuanmu, Siwon-sshi."_

"Y-ya?" Siwon mulai ragu, senyum leganya menghilang. Keningnya kembali mengerut oleh prasangka-prasangka yang bahkan tidak bisa menjangkau kenyataan yang ternyata lebih buruk daripada prasangkanya. Siwon menelan ludah getir, menunggu respon dari seberang. Suara rusuh seorang lelaki yang memanggil-manggil Sungmin dan juga suara lain yang mengatakan 'Tenang, Kyuhyun. Tenang!' terdengar bagaikan _backsound_. Dan itu menyebalkan.

"_Saya Dokter pribadi Sungmin. Bisa beritahu kami bagaimana keadaan Sungmin-sshi sekarang?"_

Siwon berpaling, lalu meringis melihat pemandangan Sungmin yang masih terpekur di lantai lift. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuh mungil itu menggigil, antara kesakitan dan kedinginan.

"Keadaannya—" mata Siwon berpendar kemana-mana, bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Ia benar-benar frustasi sampai akhirnya Siwon merasa sewot sendiri. "Akkh! Disini ada kamera, kalian pasti bisa melihat kami, kan?"

"_Ya, kalau Anda bersedia untuk menyingkir sebentar. Anda menghalangi kameranya, Siwon-sshi."_

Siwon mendelik. Baru saja menyadari kalau tubuhnya yang tinggi besar itu menutupi kamera CCTV. Lamat-lamat pemuda itu bergeser ke samping, memberikan akses bagi orang-orang di luar sana untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin.

Sesaat hening—

Lalu terdengar suara helaan nafas, dan sentakan _"S-Sungminnie!"_

"_Apa Sungmin-sshi pingsan, Siwon-sshi?"_

"Sepertinya tidak," jawab Siwon kontan, meskipun sedikit ragu tapi ia merasa kalau pemuda ini tidak pingsan. Deru nafasnya masih berhembus liar. Tangannya gemetar, mencengkeram perut.

"_Air ketubannya pecah?"_

"Ya, menggenangi lantai."

Lalu terdengar suara helaan nafas lagi. Rasanya Siwon ingin sekali memecahkan radio itu, suara dokter ini menyebalkan. Apa ia benar-benar seorang dokter? Bisanya hanya menghela nafas!

Aih, Siwon sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa malah ia yang jadi emosi seperti ini.

"_Kalau begitu tolong angkat tubuh Sungmin-sshi ke posisi duduk, dan tolong lepas seluruh pakaian bawahnya."_

"H-huh?" Siwon melotot. "L-lepas celana?"

"_Ya. Dan tolong cepat Siwon-sshi. Kami khawatir Sungmin-sshi tidak bisa menunggu sampai lift berhasil diperbaiki, karena itu Sungmin-sshi harus melahirkan di dalam sana."_

"W-WHAT?!" Siwon mendelik, nyaris menelan kamera CCTV di atas kepalanya.

"_Anda mendengar apa yang saya katakan, tolong cepat Siwon-sshi. Nyawa Sungmin-sshi dan bayinya terancam. Keselamatan mereka bergantung pada Anda."_

Siwon menelan ludah, nafasnya jadi ikut memburu. Ingin rasanya ia mengelak, namun begitu Siwon berpaling dan melihat kondisi pemuda di belakangnya. Betapa wajah itu terus mengerut dan meringis, memucat, seolah dekat dengan ambang kematian... Rasanya hati Siwon semakin luluh saja.

"B-baiklah. Saya akan lakukan apa yang saya mampu. Mohon bimbingannya." suara Siwon terdengar menenang. Pemuda itu kembali berjongkok, lalu dengan hati-hati diangkatnya tubuh limbung Sungmin ke posisi duduk dan disandarkannya ke sudut lift. Siwon tetap berjongkok dekat di sisi Sungmin, menjaga tubuh lemah itu agar tidak terjatuh.

"Sekarang apa?"

"_Celananya, Siwon-sshi."_

Siwon menepuk keningnya. Ia memandangi tubuh Sungmin dari ujung rambut ke ujung kakinya. Tubuh mungil dengan perut buncit itu tidak terlalu buruk juga, manis malahan. Tapi tetap saja, Siwon malu setengah mati bahkan hanya untuk mendengar perintah dokter itu barusan. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Siwon berkali-kali harus menepuk pipinya. Saat ini ia benar-benar dibutuhkan, tentu dalam keadaan waras.

"_A-aku rasa, tidak perlu sejauh itu, hyung. Kita bisa memaksa petugas untuk segera memperbaiki lift. Lagi pula hyung sendiri yang bilang kalau jalur normal Sungmin terlalu rapuh..."_ suara di sebrang menyela tangan Siwon yang baru saja membuka pengait _jeans _Sungmin.

"_Mereka sedang berusaha memperbaikinya, Kyu. Tapi kalau sampai terlalu lama, nyawa Sungmin terancam. Kita terpaksa melakukannya. Ia sudah overdue dan tubuhnya terlalu lemah dan akan lebih beresiko lagi jika harus menunggu."_

"_T-tapi— Ah. Baiklah, hyung."_

Siwon masih membeku, dan entah kenapa tangannya masih siaga untuk melepas celana Sungmin.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Siwon saat tak terdengar lagi suara dari sebrang.

"_Lepaskan celananya Siwon-sshi."_

Siwon menurutinya. Dengan hati-hati, Siwon menarik jeans longgar abu-abu itu sembari sebelah tangannya menjaga tubuh Sungmin agar tidak ikut tertarik.

_There._

Pemuda hamil itu kini hanya mengenakan pakaian atasnya beserta underware. Siwon tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya, sampai sang dokter harus kembali mengingatkan.

"_Lepaskan seluruh celana Sungmin-sshi, Siwon-sshi. Tolong cepat."_

Siwon melenguh, namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dengan memejamkan mata, ia menarik pakaian berpotongan kecil itu, dengan penuh hati-hati. Sungmin sudah dalam keadaan telanjang dan Siwon masih belum berani membuka matanya.

"_Lipat kedua kakinya, beri jarak sedikit agak lebar. Dan bisa tolong menyingkir sejenak, Siwon-sshi? Aku ingin melihat seberapa besar bukaannya,"_

Siwon melakukannya, ia menyingkir meski dalam posisi siaga. Siap menangkap tubuh Sungmin kalau pemuda itu limbung sedikit saja. Siwon tidak berani melihat ke bawah. Ia hanya menatap wajah pucat Sungmin, menatap mata yang terpejam dan bibir berbisik lirih itu. Entah apa yang diucapkan bibir pucat Sungmin.

"Sekarang tolong lipat kakinya,"

_Oh Tuhan. _Siwon melenguh. Ia melipat kaki Sungmin, gerakannya sempat terhenti saat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

"_Maaf Siwon-sshi, bisa kau angkat penis dan testis Sungmin-sshi, sebentar saja?"_

Done! Perintah itu benar-benar nyaris mencabut nyawa Siwon. Ia melotot seolah malaikat pencabut nyawa datang menjemputnya.

"U-UAPA?!" sentak Siwon bersamaan dengan seseorang di sebrang. Tidak hanya Siwon, Kyuhyun pun terkejut mendengar perintah Dokter Kim.

"T-tapi, dokter/_hyung_..." Kali ini mereka masih mengucapkannya beriringan.

"_Sekarang, Siwon-sshi."_

Siwon menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Hanya dengan melihat penis kecil di tengah selangkangan Sungmin, Choi Siwon –Choi Siwon sang anak Tuhan merasa seolah dunianya akan berakhir seketika itu juga.

_Tuhan, aku berdosa_. Lirihnya meski alih-alih dengan tangan gemetar, Siwon tetap meraih penis Sungmin. Bukan hanya dirinya yang menghela nafas, di sebrang sana, seseorang juga menghela nafas berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun juga merasakan ketegangan itu, meski untuk kasusnya, ia merasa cemburu sekaligus kesal. Namun apa daya, sikap posesifnya hanya akan menyulitkan Sungmin saat ini. Karena itu Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan dirinya, _Demi Sungmin, Demi Sungmin_. Hiburnya dalam hati.

Sesuai dengan perintah dokter Kim, Siwon menarik penis dan testis Sungmin dengan jemarinya. Menahan posisi benda itu untuk beberapa saat sambil memejamkan mata dan berdoa terus-menerus. Kenyalnya penis dan testis Sungmin yang terasa di kulit jemarinya, membuat Siwon semakin merinding saja.

"_Tsk!"_ Suara Dokter Kim berdecak, tampak kecewa. Dari layar kamera CCTV yang gelap, Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas lubang kedua yang tersembunyi di bawah penis Sungmin, namun samar-samar ia melihat tetesan darah. _"Sungmin-sshi sudah mengalami bukaan sempurna. Ia harus melahirkan bayi itu sekarang. Aku yang akan membimbingnya, dan kau siaga untuk menangkap bayinya, arraseo Siwon-sshi?"_

"_Nd-nde_." Siwon menjawab gugup.

"_Sungmin-sshi? Sungmin-sshi?"_

Mendengar namanya dipanggil-panggil, mata Sungmin sayup-sayup terbuka. Diantara bertarung untuk mempertahankan kesadaran dan menahan rasa sakit, Sungmin berbisik lirih, "Hiks. A_ppo! Appo!"_

Pemuda itu bahkan sudah terlalu mati rasa untuk menyadari bahwa bagian bawah tubuhnya tidak mengenakan apapun.

"_Minnie— Minnie."_ Kyuhyun menyahut dari sebrang. Suaranya serak.

"Kyuhyunnie, _appo_..." adu Sungmin saat ia kembali tersadar sepenuhnya. Pemuda itu bernafas tersengal-sengal sembari mencengkeram perutnya. Sakit itu terasa semakin intens saja. Sungmin hanya bisa menangis dan mengaduh-aduh, suara Kyuhyun yang memanggil-manggil namanya juga terdengar makin menyesakkan saja.

"_Sungminnie. Dengarkan aku, ne? Kau harus berjuang, baby membutuhkanmu sekarang."_

"Yesungie-_hyung._.. Aku tidak tahan lagi— Tidak tahan lagi." lirih Sungmin dengan airmata yang terus berlinang, semakin membasahi wajahnya yang sudah kuyup.

"_Kau pasti bisa, dongsaengie. Kau harus bisa demi baby."_

"Hiks..."

"_Kau ingin baby selamat, ne?"_

"Ne..."

"_Kau ingin berjuang, ne?"_

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Terlalu lemas untuk menjawab.

"_Siapa yang begitu kuat membawa baby selama 10 bulan?"_

"Aku..."

"_Siapa yang paling menyayanginya?"_

"Aku."

"_Siapa ibunya?"_

"Aku!"

Sungmin mulai beranjak. Susah payah menopang tubuhnya sendiri untuk bisa duduk tegap. Meski masih bernapas tersengal-sengal, Sungmin menarik kedua lututnya. Siwon yang menyaksikan kejadian barusan nyaris saja tersedak, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"_Bagus, sekarang tarik nafas perlahan –dan dorong Sungminnie! Dorong!"_

Sungmin mengedan. Wajahnya memerah dan airmatanya terus mengalir. Siwon yang melihat itu refleks mendekat dan siaga duduk di depan Sungmin, ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi pada lantai basah yang membuat kuyup celana kerjanya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya –fokus. Fokus pada lubang lahir yang untuk pertama kalinya ia lihat secara langsung. Memerah dan melebar, dengan tetes-tetes darah, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan seorang bayi dari celah sekecil dan serapuh itu.

"A-aku bisa melihat kepalanya!" Siwon bersorak haru, jelas sekali ia melihat ujung kepala mungil yang dipenuhi bulu-bulu rambut menyembul di lubang mungil Sungmin yang kini melebar paksa.

Sungmin tersenyum, semakin merasa bersemangat dan mengedan mati-matian, meski lama sekali tidak ada kemajuan kecuali tetes-tetes darah yang semakin menderas saja keluar dari lubang lahirnya.

"Haah— Haah!" Sungmin berhenti karena kelelahan. Dan refleks kepala _baby_-nya kembali masuk ke dalam rahimnya saat ia berhenti mengedan... Ia bersandar ke belakang dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, dadanya terasa sesak, dan rasa sakit kontraksi sama sekali tidak menolong. Justru semakin terasa jelas dan mendorong Sungmin nyaris ke batas kesanggupannya. Mati-matian Sungmin bertahan untuk tetap sadar.

"Lubangnya terlalu kecil, _baby_ tidak bisa keluar. Hiks—" Sungmin tersedu lagi, sembari memeluk perut buncitnya yang berpeluh.

"_Sungminnie, coba lagi ne?"_

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Ia mencobanya lagi. Mengedan dengan segenap nafas. Satu menit, dua menit, lima belas menit berlalu. Setiap kali kepala bayinya mulai menyembul, Sungmin akan kehabisan nafas dan terpaksa berhenti mengedan. Dan setiap kali Sungmin merasakan lembut kepala bayinya kembali masuk ke dalam rahimnya melalui pinggul, rasanya Sungmin ingin mati saja. Sungmin merasa dipermainkan, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa. Jelas sekali ia bisa merasakan kepala bayinya naik dan turun di ujung tulang pinggulnya. Seolah siap untuk terlahir ke dunia namun selalu kembali tertarik ke dalam.

Sungmin nyaris putus asa— tidak. Ia benar-benar sudah putus asa. Entah harus bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah tidak sanggup melakukannya.

Sungmin menggeleng, dan menggeleng lagi. Setiap gelengan akan terasa semakin berat dan melemah.

"Tidak bisa— Aku tidak bisa"

"_Sunggminnie—"_

"Tidak— tidak." Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Menolak semua perintah Yesung dan panggilan Siwon.

"_Sungminnie kau harus bertahan! Ayo coba lagi, chagi—"_

"Andwae! Andwae!" Sungmin menangis histeris. Benar-benar merasa frustasi dan ia tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Tubuhnya serasa tercabik-cabik dan bahkan _baby _sama sekali tidak bisa keluar.

_Biar saja seperti ini... Biar saja..._

Tubuh Sungmin perlahan limbung, beruntung Siwon siaga dan segera menangkap tubuh lemah itu.

"_Sadarkan Sungmin-sshi, jangan biarkan ia terjatuh pingsan."_

"N_-nde_!" Siwon dengan gugup merengkuh tubuh Sungmin.

"_Ah, begini saja Siwon-sshi. Tolong duduk dibelakang Sungmin, biarkan ia menggunakan tubuhmu sebagai sandaran."_

Siwon tidak memiliki sanggahan, ia tidak punya waktu untuk menyanggah. Ia melepaskan jas hitam _Armani_ yang baru dibelinya minggu ini, melipatnya sedemikian rupa dan diletakannya tepat di bawah Sungmin. Lalu dengan gesit, pemuda kekar itu mengambil posisi di belakang Sungmin. Ia melebarkan kedua kakinya, membiarkan Sungmin duduk di depannya dan bersandar di dadanya.

"_Sungminnie kau dengar hyungmu? Ayo bangun, dongsaengie—"_

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Benar-benar sudah menyerah.

Yesung menghela nafas. Miris melihat keadaan adik iparnya dari layar CCTV. _"Kyu, kau saja yang bicara."_

"_Sungminnie, kau dengar aku?"_

"Kyunie—" Sungmin menangis lagi mendengar suara itu. Matanya sayup-sayup tertutup.

"_Minnie, maafkan aku—Aku janji kau boleh melakukan apapun, aku akan menuruti apapun kemauanmu. Maaf, Sungminnie—"_

Sungmin tersenyum getir. Matanya tertutup tapi separuh kesadarannya masih tersisa.

"—_Tapi kau harus bertahan, demi aku, demi baby. Demi keluarga kita."_

Mendengar itu, Sungmin menangis tersedak-sedak.

"_Jangan menyerah, ne? Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintai baby. Jangan menyerah untuk kami."_

Sungmin terbatuk-batuk, meski perlahan-lahan semangatnya kembali muncul.

"_Aku mencintaimu,"_ lirih Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mengerjap. Ditariknya kembali kedua lututnya, ia menghirup nafas panjang. "Aku juga mencintaimu, aku juga mencintai _baby_," bisik Sungmin sebelum kembali mengedan hebat. Sesekali pemuda itu tersengal-sengal, namun sandaran di belakang tubuhnya sedikit membantunya merasa nyaman.

Sambil menyemangati pemuda di hadapannya, Siwon membiarkan tangan kanannya diremas oleh Sungmin, ia bahkan rela mengabaikan rasa pedih itu. Toh pedih yang dialami Sungmin masih ratusan kali lipat lebih pedih daripada pedih di telapak tangannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya yang panjang menyelusup melalui bawah kaki Sungmin, tepat di atas jas Armaninya, siap menangkap _baby_ keluar dari lubang lahir Sungmin.

"NNGGGHHH!" Sungmin mengedan sekuat tenaga.

"Kepalanya keluar!" Sorak Siwon penuh haru. Spontan ia menarik tangan kanannya, untuk membantu tangan kirinya yang tadi menahan kepala bayi Sungmin yang masih menggantung di lubang lahir pemuda cantik itu.

"_Oh Tuhan!"_ Suara di sebrang ikut bersorak haru.

"Terus Sungminnie. Kau hebat, _nae dongsaengie!_ hebat!" Seru Yesung ikut menyemangati.

Sungmin kembali mempersiapkan nafasnya. Kehilangan tempat berpegang, kedua tangan Sungmin merayap ke lengan Siwon, menjadikan lengan kekar itu sebagai tempat pelampiasan saat ia kembali mengedan.

"NGGGHH!"

"YAAAH!" ketiga nama yang terus menyemangati Sungmin, –Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Siwon, sama-sama bersorak. Hanya butuh tiga kali dorongan, dan kedua bahu mungil itu menyusul keluar. Setelah itu, semuanya terasa semakin mudah. Sungmin mengedan dan seluruh bagian _baby _merosot keluar dari lubang lahirnya. Dengan gesit kedua tangan Siwon menangkap tubuh mungil _baby_, yang masih tersambung tali ari dan plasenta ke tubuh Sungmin.

Siwon tersenyum penuh haru, disusul dengan tawa puas Kyuhyun dan hela lega Yesung.

Tidak lupa mengangkat jas Armaninya yang masih cukup kering, Siwon menyelimuti sekujur tubuh _baby_ dengan jas mahalnya itu. Lalu dibawanya tubuh _baby _dengan hati-hati ke arah dada Sungmin. Tidak peduli pada tali ari yang masih tersambung antara ibu dan anak itu, tidak peduli juga pada plasenta yang belum keluar dari tubuh Sungmin, membuat perut pemuda itu masih membuncit meski tampak kenyal dan rapuh.

Dan Sungmin menerimanya. Sungmin –diantara tawa dan tangis, dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan senyum yang terkembang, menerima bayi itu dengan hati-hati, seolah _baby_ adalah sesuatu yang paling rapuh di dunia, Sungmin ingin melindunginya. Didekapnya _baby _dengan hati-hati, dekat ke dadanya agar _baby_ mendengar suara pertama –suara detak jantung ibunya setelah ia terlahir ke dunia.

Begitu kepala baby menyentuh dada Sungmin dengan lembut, suara tangis bayi itu pun pecah. Wajahnya yang semula biru pucat karena lendir dan air, kini perlahan-lahan berubah merah. Wajah mungil itu mengerut merah, menangis dengan susah payah saat ia menghirup nafas untuk pertama kalinya.

Sungmin tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu _baby_, wajah merah yang jelek. Sungmin tertawa, bibirnya gemetar dan akhirnya pemuda itu malah menangis. Lalu tergagap memanggil nama Kyuhyun, "_Uri Aegya_..." lirihnya lagi. "Minki-_yah_—"

"_Nde_, Minki." sambung Kyuhyun lagi. Meski suaranya tenang, ayah baru itu menghapus dua bulir airmatanya. Airmata haru. Minki-nya, telah lahir ke dunia. Melengkapi kebahagiaan rumah tanggannya bersama Sungmin. Putri mereka. Cho Minki.

TING!

Suara lift terbuka menginterupsi kebahagiaan keempat orang itu. Pada akhirnya, lift terbuka juga. Meski sudah sangat terlambat dan Sungmin sudah malas untuk marah-marah ke petugas apartmen.

"YAH!" seru Kyuhyun kaget begitu pintu lift terbuka, buru-buru ia melepaskan jasnya untuk menutupi bagian _private_ Sungmin yang terekspos.

"Siwon_-sshi_, bisa tolong gendong putriku sebentar?" siap dengan gunting di tangannya, Kyuhyun memutus tali ari yang menghubungkan tubuh istrinya dengan tubuh Minki. Meski Sungmin tampak enggan, Kyuhyun tetap ngotot mengoper Minki ke dalam gendongan Siwon. "Tolong berikan putriku pada dokter Kim..." Kyuhyun menunjuk sosok tampan yang berdiri mengenakan jas dokter di depan lift. Siwon baru sadar ternyata bukan hanya mereka berdua yang berdiri menanti di depan lift. Ada sekerumunan orang; petugas apartmen, kerabat, dan tim medis.

Kyuhyun menutupi tubuh bawah Sungmin dengan jasnya, lalu dengan hati-hati diangkatnya tubuh itu. "Kau harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, ne?" Kyuhyun melirik perut Sungmin yang masih membuncit dan kenyal itu dengan cemas. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk lelah, lalu bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun. Sayup-sayup matanya mulai tertutup.

Sebelum Sungmin tertidur pulas, Siwon bisa mendengar jelas pemuda itu berbisik lelah,"Kau harus jadi ayah baptisnya, _ne_?"

Siwon tersenyum. Dan mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Dan Siwon-sshi..." panggil Sungmin lagi dengan suara lirih.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih banyak."

* * *

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

* * *

Huaaaa! Maap! Sebenernya chapter ini udah saya update dari semalem. Tapi koneksinya bangke banget terpaksa saya update lewat gadget. Eh pas udah keupdate gataunya datanya error, fanficnya dempet semua ga ada spasi. Akhirnya terpaksa dihapus dan saya publish lagi siang ini. Mu'up eaaa T^T

TAMAT NIH! Siapa yang tertarik sequelnya? Review dulu kalo gitu, mhehehe.

Btw, jangan bantai saya. Huhuhu, saya tau Minki itu laki-laki. Tapi bener-bener udah stuck nama. Kaga ada edit-editan lagi, ketik langsung bablas nih. Hehe, besok aja deh saya cek. Udah jam 4 subuh nih, ane tidur dulu yeee~

Oh iya, The Concubine Chapter 19 udah saya bagiin ya passwordnya. Silahkan cek email dan alamat blognya ada di bio sayah. Jan lupa review pokoknyeee!


End file.
